


getaway

by lovethevoid



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Prostitution Roleplay, check notes for more in-depth tags !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: i never asked about the when, why, or how





	getaway

**Author's Note:**

> more in-depth tags bc there's a lot happening here:
> 
> \- prostitution roleplay (consensual, safe word arranged beforehand, all tht good stuff)  
> \- gendered slurs/vague slut-shaming  
> \- gratuitous use of pet names  
> \- light insults  
> \- mentioned homophobia (not actually)  
> \- face hitting  
> \- some finger in mouth stuff  
> \- anal fingering and sex  
> \- hair pulling  
> \- honestly ??? so many pet names

_Otto gripped the wheel anxiously, taking his time as he drove. He was barely pushing 20, the radio playing softly under the sounds of the road. His windows were down, the breeze blowing into his car, pushing his hair into his eyes. Deep breaths. In. Out. No one in his headlights - not yet, at least. He tried to get himself into the mindset of some random asshole before it's too late and he ruins the fantasy._

He sees Awsten walking, facing away from him, and it's on.

Otto holds his breath, braking gently as he pulled up beside Awsten. Or - _not Awsten_. He didn't know this boy, who leaned down to look into his passenger window, face shadowed by the streetlight. Faded purple hair. Two toned eyes. Otto schooled his face into a frown. "What's this about?" He asked, checking to make sure his doors were unlocked.

"Hey, where ya headed?" The boy inquired, leaning against the door with a calm sense of confidence. Otto hoped he wasn't shaking physically as much as he was mentally. When Otto doesn't respond immediately, the boy continues. "It's awfully late to be driving the streets of Houston alone, don't you think? Want some easy company?" He offers.

Otto scoffed. "Yeah, easy alright." He said dryly. "Whoring yourself out? Fairly shitty part of town to do it at. Too trashy to be with the decent girls?" He pressed, shifting his car into park. He figured they'd be here awhile longer.

The boy seemed scandalized, his mouth opening. "No! Figured I'd try somewhere new. And you pulled over, so I guess it's working, huh?" There's a hint of smugness in his voice now, regaining his composure as fast as it has went.

"Too bad for you, I'm not gay. Saw you from the back and thought you might've been a pretty girl worth fucking." Otto answered. And, to be fair, the boy's pants were awfully tight, and his shirt was tucked in, giving the illusion of the curve of a waist that wasn't there. Honest mistake.

"I'm a pretty boy. Isn't that better?" He said, putting his hands on his hips. "I know how to handle a dick. I'm good at it." 

Otto wasn't exactly sure what 'it' was, but he hoped to find out. "Not that good, obviously, considering you're out here harassing me." He quipped. "Normal people don't need to suck cock for a living." 

He chose to ignore the dig. "Will you at least drive me to a motel? I -" He paused, gauging Otto's reaction. "-got dropped off here by my last client." He let the silence stretch thin before adding "I told him to. Y'know, like I said. Somewhere new."

"Just got out of bed and already trying to get into another?" Otto arched a brow, pressing the unlock button despite himself. "What's your name, peach?" He prompted as the boy got into his car, buckling his seatbelt. Otto shifted into drive and eased on the gas, pulling away from the curb and heading towards the motel near the edge of town. It was typically empty - not that Otto knew anything about taking streetwalkers to motels.

"Awsten. But any number of pet names work beautifully." He said, then grinned, flashing straight white teeth. "Or whore. Fond of that one."

Hearing Awsten say it himself made Otto's heart race just a little more. He barely heard Awsten asking him his name in return, and struggles a moment. _Get back in character, dumbass_. "Otto. But sir works just fine." He answered, keeping his tone level. He can see Awsten shift in his peripheral, sit up a little straighter. He doesn't add anything, and Otto doesn't press. It's a quiet drive to the motel, watching the last of the sun dip down behind the hills. 

_If Otto didn't know better, he'd assume Awsten was actually nervous. It was all a part of the act, of course, but Awsten pulled off the delicate combination of confidence and anxiety well. Otto felt a misplaced swell of pride in his chest and rolled his eyes at himself. Sure, they'd never done this before, but seeing Awsten excel at his 'role' made everything a bit more comfortable._

Otto parked in the gravel lot of the motel. It's not the shadiest one he'd ever seen, but all motels had similar vibes in his mind. He heard Awsten undo his seatbelt, but he stays seated, looking at Otto. "Thanks. Means a whole lot to me." He said, and Otto couldn't distinguish between the honesty and the sarcasm at this point.

"Uh-huh." Otto commented, pulling the keys out of the ignition. Awsten perked up a bit, throwing the car door open and getting out. Otto followed suit, nearly regretting it as he trailed Awsten to the entrance. They step in together, and Awsten got busy making small talk with the woman behind the desk. Otto let his eyes drop down to Awsten's ass, longing to reach out and _squeeze_. His jeans fit him well, tight around narrow hips, showing off the shape of his legs. Otto slid a hand into Awsten's back pocket, and he can't help but grab his ass just a bit, hearing Awsten stutter his sentence. 

Otto didn't pay much attention to getting the room - he was sure Awsten had plenty of experience in that field. Soon enough, Awsten was nodding and smiling that bright smile before he starts walking in a set direction. Otto felt a bit like he was just along for the ride. He hoped that would change soon.

The room is small, but it's all they needed. "So, what do you want? Blowjob? Handjob? I know you said you're not into guys, but you can fuck me. I'll even turn around so you don't have to see my face." Awsten grinned, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking at Otto, waiting.

Otto shrugged in response. "Dunno." He answered, stepping closer to Awsten. He reached out, hooking an arm around Awsten's waist and tugging him closer. Hesitant hands rested on his shoulders in return, and he's looking down at Otto with wide, expectant eyes. Otto ghosted a kiss across his cheek, lips barely brushing across Awsten's skin. "You tell me, slut. What do you think you're good for?" He asked in a low tone.

"Anything you want, sir." He said the last word sharply, flashing his teeth again. He went to kiss Otto, brows drawing together when Otto evaded him. "Don't wanna kiss me?" He asked, tilting his head.

 _Otto had never wanted anything more in his life, but he had to keep some wits about him._ "Not sure. Were you just sucking cock like an hour ago, peach?" He half-teased, feeling Awsten tense in his arms at the insinuation. 

"What's it matter? Don't be a bitch about it." Awsten said, rushed and sudden. He was practically vibrating in Otto's grip. "You wanna try? I bet you look good on your knees." He pushed, the tops of cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink. 

Otto knows what Awsten's aiming for, and he was happy to ease him along. "God, I wanna bust you in that pretty little mouth." He said, low into Awsten's ear, grabbing Awsten's jaw and holding him steady.

There's no fear in Awsten's eyes when he looks at Otto. Only challenging, defiance, fire. "Do it." He said, stilling in Otto's grasp. "You won't." He smiled briefly, his tongue running across his top teeth. He's warm against Otto, burning underneath his sweater, waiting. The air feels heavy with anticipation, the time moving so slow. Awsten's stare is unwavering, intense, and Otto doesn't let himself express any of the emotions he's feeling.

He hits Awsten in the mouth with the heel of his hand. It's fast, and Awsten flinched slightly, but didn't cry out. It wasn't that hard - Otto wasn't really trying to give him a swollen lip, but it seemed a little ineviable. "Is that good enough to make you shut up? Or do you think you need more?"

Awsten brushed his fingertips against his lower lip, feeling hot under his own touch. "I think you could do it harder." He said, his hand lowering to wrap hesitantly around Otto's wrist. "If you wanna." He added, projecting causality even when his soft tone betrayed him. 

Otto does want to, actually, but he settles on a firm slap on Awsten's cheek instead. Awsten yelped, his other hand flying up to press against the warm print against his skin. "Ready to behave now? If not, I can just go, and you won't get paid at all." Otto said, pushing Awsten away gently by his face. Awsten crossed his arms, indignant and beautiful, frowning at Otto. His face was flushed, his posture loose, hip cocked to the side. Otto waited.

"I'm -" Awsten started, pausing to try and read Otto's facial expression, see how serious he was. Unfortunately, he seemed pretty serious. "I can be good for you. Just...tell me what you need, okay?" He said, deciding to push his luck elsewhere. This _was_ his job, after all. Otto's patronage could make or break his night. He dropped his arms, pushing his hands into his pockets. His expression was coy, carefully guarded, watching every slight movement Otto made.

Otto shrugged a shoulder before taking a step closer to Awsten. "I'll kiss you, sweetheart. We'll see where that goes." He said, and Awsten's brightened expression was not lost on him. He eased a hand onto the back of Awsten's neck, warm and heavy and grounding, leaning in close to bite at Awsten's lower lip first. Awsten's eyes were already half-lidded, breath coming in shallow, quiet gasps. Otto's lips were on his then, soft and tentative, unlike Awsten's usual clientele.

Awsten eased his tongue into Otto's mouth first, relishing in the hot slide and the quiet noise Otto made. Otto's other hand rested low on Awsten's back, rubbing circles through Awsten's shirt mindlessly. Awsten didn't know where to hold Otto, his hands wandering as the kiss deepened, Otto pressing an insistent knee between Awsten's legs. Awsten pulled away with a whispered " _oh_ ", pushing himself down against Otto.

"So," Otto started, the hand on Awsten's back lowering. "Tell me, sweetpea - how good are you with that mouth?" He asked, fingers dipping into the top of Awsten's jeans, untucking his shirt as he went and pressing hard against his tailbone.

Awsten blinked rapidly, looking down at Otto with wide eyes. "Been told I'm real good. My ass is tighter, though." Finally, a smile settled on his features, smug, flashing teeth at Otto again. His lower lip was slightly swollen, his right cheek flushed just a bit more than his left.

"You want fucked?" Otto questioned, his hand moving forward to rest on the side of Awsten's face, stroking his cheekbone with a rough thumb. Otto's palm felt cold in comparison to Awsten's heated cheeks. 

Awsten turned his head, kissing Otto's palm a few times. "You care about what I want now?" He said, and Otto shoved his thumb into Awsten's mouth in lieu of an answer. Awsten hummed, sucking gently, his tongue against the pad of Otto's finger. Otto doesn't push much, and Awsten's content with it for now, biding his time while Otto debated with himself. Of course, actual penetrative sex cost more, and Awsten wasn't dumb. He'd push it until Otto gave him a solid answer, be it yes or no. If no, he'd suggest a blowjob, and Otto would probably go for it. Awsten _knew_ men. Apparently, anal was a bit Too Much, but cumming down his throat wasn't.

"So pretty." Otto commented, his thumb moving out to rest against Awsten's lower lip. "If you think you deserve something, you should go get yourself ready. I'm not paying you so I can spend my time fingering you open." He added, dragging his spit-slick thumb down to Awsten's chest, undoing a few buttons before nudging Awsten away. "C'mon. I don't have all night."

Awsten undid the rest of his shirt in a flash, shrugging it off and onto the floor. He was still flushed, pink from the chest up, unbuttoning his jeans in a hurry and shoving them down his legs. Otto watched in silence as Awsten stripped completely, found his lube, and was in the bed in a few seconds. He moved fast, slicking up two fingers but only pressing one in with a soft sigh and a gentle arch to his back. And, if Otto palmed himself a bit while he watched, who could blame him?

_Otto had seen this before, of course. Awsten was notoriously bossy, insisting on fingering himself about half of the time. It never got any less beautiful; the noises Awsten made, the quick in and out of his fingers, his rosy cheeks and shut eyes, brows furrowed in concentration as he searched for his prostate. He always cried out when he found it, throwing his head back and grinding himself harder onto his fingers, coming undone with every little thrust. Sometimes, Otto would let him go until he came, loud and shaky. Awsten would always whine those nights, about how Otto couldn't fuck him now, and typically found his place on his knees with Otto's tight grip in his hair._

Otto heard the telltale yelp, watched Awsten's body spasm at the intensity. He was two fingers in, working on a third, and Otto decided that'd be fine. "Stop." He said firmly, and Awsten out his hands above his head when he heard the tone. "You sure know how to put on a show, don't you, darlin'?" He teased, making his way to the bed and placing a hand on Awsten's thigh. "Stretching yourself so well, listening to me. Being a good boy, yeah?" He continued, fingers brushing across Awsten's skin. 

Awsten squirmed under him, lifting his hips in a vain attempt at more pressure. "Sure, yeah, I'm your good boy." He breathed, grabbing Otto's wrist desperately. His breath was short, tiny gasps of need and want, and Otto wasn't really indulging in either. He slapped Awsten's thigh, hard enough for it to sound good without much damage. Awsten flinched anyway, a bit startled at the sudden impact, stilling for a fleeting moment. Otto busied himself with getting undressed then, stripping down to match Awsten.

"Turn around then, bitch boy. Show me that cute little ass of yours." Otto said as he searched for a condom. _It wasn't really necessary - after years of being in a sexual relationship with Awsten, they had sort of moved past condoms awhile ago. But it didn't feel right to do it without one, if Awsten was really a prostitute in this scene, and Otto just wanted to really sell it as much as possible._

Awsten rolled into his front, tucking his knees beneath him, ass high in the air. He propped himself up on his elbows as much as he could, watching Otto intently. "Don't wanna see my face, huh? Not pretty enough for you?" He asked sarcastically, adding a pout at the end. He grinned when Otto turned to him, caught slightly off-guard.

"You're plenty pretty enough, sweetheart. Just easier to pull your hair this way." He said, regaining composure quick enough to give Awsten a wink. Awsten's eyes flashed, raising a brow at the statement. Otto almost laughed to break the tension but decided against it, letting it hang for a while longer in the stuffy motel air. He put a condom on, ignoring Awsten's unwavering gaze, before he approached Awsten. His hand wrapped around a thin ankle, pulling until Awsten flattened out, willingly being dragged to the end of the bed. The mattress was too low to be bent over comfortably, but Otto didn't care much for Awsten's comfort at the moment.

He knew this wouldn't take long, anyway.

Still, Awsten fussed. "I don't love this position." He commented dryly, spreading his legs a bit wider to try and ease the strain. His cock was trapped between himself and the mattress, Otto at his back with a hand wrapped firmly around Awsten's hip, keeping him grounded. 

"You know, I can go now if you want." Otto deadpanned. "I've got a hand, and it's free."

Awsten whined, high in the back of his throat, trying to move back against Otto. "I can be good, sir." He insisted, stilling as he felt Otto's cock brush against his entrance. His knees nearly buckled when Otto slid in, not too fast, as deep as he could. Awsten made a soft, startled noise at the slight stretch and warmth, turning his face to the side to take a few deep breaths. Otto didn't warn him before he started thrusting (not that Awsten expected him to), pushing him into the mattress each time, hand gripping Awsten's hip tight. Awsten closed his eyes, focusing on the smooth slide of Otto inside of him, on the subtle gasps and moans Otto was making, on the bed squeaking beneath them. 

Awsten opened his mouth to speak, but Otto's hand in the back of his hair elicits a sharp yelp instead as Otto tightened and pulled. He feels like he's on fire, every nerve burning from the inside out. He was hyperaware of every place they made contact; from Otto's hand in his hair, down to where Otto's hips bumped against him on in strokes. It's almost too much - but not enough at the same time. He cried out when Otto yanked his hair again, concurrent with him bumping Awsten's prostate, and he could hear Otto scoff somewhere behind him.

"You don't ever shut up, huh?" He said, and Awsten couldn't work himself up enough for a snarky reply at the moment. Otto kept a firm grip, his other hand shifting forward to wrap loosely around Awsten's cock, jerking leisurely. Awsten trembled beneath him, keening high, trying to balance pushing back against Otto's thrusts and moving forward into Otto's fist. The hand in his hair was relentless, tugging every once in awhile.

Awsten's cheek was against the cheap bedsheets, chafing even more, and Awsten wanted to complain but knew better. He worried about Otto leaving without payment if he caused too much trouble, so he stayed subdued for now, taking whatever Otto gave him. Otto was fairly gentle, on the wider scale of things, so Awsten was counting whatever could be considered a blessing at this point. "H-have you ever-? Fucked a guy before? Or am I your first?" he managed to get out between unabashed moans.

Otto made a dismissive sound behind him, his thumb brushing across precum on Awsten's tip on up strokes. "I told you I wasn't gay. I don't have to prove myself to a cheap hooker. 'Cause that's all you are, right?" He said, and Awsten's heart skipped a beat at the sudden change of tone. "Just something to fuck, yeah? To get off with quick and leave? Since we're asking questions, does that ever make you feel bad?" He pried, shoving deep into Awsten. _He heard his voice shaking, but he couldn't stop now. He knew Awsten needed this._ "Lonely, despite being with someone new every night? You just want someone to tell you you're pretty, that you're worth something. Fucking pathetic."

"Please." was all Awsten managed in return, closing his eyes tight. He didn't anticipate a callout while he was getting fucked, but he tried to take it in stride. 

_Sometimes, he wished it didn't get to him so much - the insults, how their affect on him was the exact opposite as intended. He liked when Otto told him he was worthless, that he was annoying and a bitch and all those other things Otto would never dream of saying to him outside the bedroom. Otto had been hesitant at first, worried about hurting Awsten's feelings, but that's all Awsten wanted. He was sure there was some psychological explanation for this fucked up part of him, for all the fucked up parts of him. He tried not to think about it much._

Otto didn't answer, twisting his hand tighter in Awsten's hair until Awsten cried out. "You're taking so damn long." He commented, and Awsten seemed scandalized, gasping. Otto chuckled a little, pushing Awsten's head down hard against the blankets. "S'alright, love. I'll just leave you like this if I've gotta." He added, jerking Awsten roughly as he spoke.

"No, no, no, I'm - don't, sir, I can-" Awsten mumbled, cutting himself off with a yelp as Otto repositioned himself, something that felt impossibly deeper, against his prostate. He could feel Otto's thrusts getting sloppy, not as hard as before, the hand around Awsten's cock losing its rhythm. The hand on his head was still tight, yanking unremittingly on soft purple hair, and for a moment Awsten anticipated the warm rush of cum. Otto stilled inside of him, breathing out his name, and Awsten whined in response. _Fucking condom._

Awsten trembled when Otto pulled out of him, trying to be gentle but ultimately failing. He grabbed Awsten's hip and turned him over, halfway on top of him. Awsten's cheeks were pink, his pupils blown, breath coming in short pants. "Please, please, I wanna-" He started before Otto kissed him, spit-slick and messy, jerking Awsten off absently. Awsten feels hot all over, squirming beneath Otto, wanting to beg but not having enough breath for it. He came into Otto's hand then, moaning into Otto's mouth as he did, nefore turning his head away to take deep, shuddering breaths.

"There we go. So good for me, baby boy." Otto cooed, leaning back to look at Awsten's flushed face. He looked ruined; his lip slightly swollen, hair plastered against his forehead from sweat, Otto's handprint still fading from his cheek. Still beautiful, always so beautiful. _Otto's heart skipped a beat, watching his boyfriend blink his eyes open slowly to gaze up at him, a small smile gracing his lips._ Otto's hand drifted upwards, pressing against Awsten's lips until he conceded and opened up, lazily sucking the cum from Otto's fingers. "Such a pretty little thing." Otto commented, letting his fingers fall from Awsten's mouth, leaving saliva across Awsten's burning cheek. 

Awsten grinned, showing teeth. "We done?" He asked, reaching his arms up, locking his hands behind Otto's neck and tugging him down. "That was great. You're so good at being some closeted homophobic asshole who'll pick up a dumb twink off the curb." He continued, rolling onto his side with Otto, hooking his leg over Otto's. "Really sold it for me."

Otto laughed, pressing his forehead to Awsten's shoulder. "Whatever. Good job on being the dumb twink. Not that you had to try hard." He teased.

"Shut up!" Awsten shrieked, pushing Otto away in a flurry of arms. "I worked so hard!" He protested, proving only to make Otto laugh harder. Awsten cracked eventually - he always did - giggling alongside his boyfriend. The broken A/C unit started again, whirring loudly in the background as the laughter died down, and Otto pulled Awsten close, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you." Awsten said, his head against Otto's chest, near his heart.

"Love you too, peach."

**Author's Note:**

> [fish from spongebob voice] it took me thirteen days to make this fic....THIRTEEN DAYS
> 
> no really it did. im Deceased now thank u for reading
> 
> rpf tumblr: notwxrriors


End file.
